Blondie
by dani879
Summary: Olivia gets a letter from someone called blondie.Warning for slash... Chappie 3 up
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay first fic so if it's not good tell me….

Disclaimer: Not mine wish it was but no not mine…

Olivia Benson sat down at her desk with an unreadable expression on her face. "Hey Olivia the Cap wants to see ya," George said when he saw her sit down. Olivia winched, "Did he seem mad?" "No actually he wants us all in there," John said as he came out of the office. Olivia looked at her partner then they went into Cragen's office. Fin shut the door. "What do you need Cap?" Elliot asked. "As you all know Olivia has been getting threatening mail and phone calls. Also that we will be opening all her mail right," Cragen said to the four detectives. There were a chorus of yeses. "Well we opened a particular letter this morning. Olivia will you read it for us?" He asked the woman as he gave it to her. "Uhh sure sir.

_Dear Olivia,_

_Hey. How are you? I'm doing great… Listen I can't write a lot. Hell I'm not even supposed to write at all. But, I had to. They're telling me they have some leads that they're checking out. So hopefully I can come back soon… Play number 19 on our favorite cd k. If your wondering why it's because I'm scared to put it on paper… So listen to the song and think of me singing it… Well tell El I said hey and that I'll hopefully be back soon…_

_Your Kick-ass BLONDIE"_

As she finished reading the letter she put it back down and looked up at everyone. "Well Elliot, Olivia I'm kind of wandering who would sign a letter addressed to Olivia with Alex's nick name that only us five, with the exception of Alex herself, know?" Cragen asked. Olivia looked at Elliot; who just shrugged. "Well it is Alex," Olivia told the other three men in the room. "Livvy baby are you okay Alex has been dead for two ye---" "No Fin she is alive she was put into Witness Protection." Everyone was quiet for a few minutes when something wiggled it's way into John's mind, "Hey how do you two know this and we don't?" "Well the day before the funeral we got a phone call that told us to go some where we went and saw Alex that's when she told us," Elliot said to the others. Everyone went back to their desks to catch up on paperwork. The guys being annoyed that Elliot and Olivia hadn't told them Alex was, in actuality, alive and breathing…

The next week a guy with brown hair came and said to Elliot, "Sir, these are for an Olivia Benson." Olivia turned around to see seven men holding a dozen roses each. Every man holding a different color. "That's me," she finally said. The brown haired guy held out the clip board for her to sign. Olivia looked at the clip board then took the pen and signed her name. The guys set the roses on her desk then left. Olivia got the cards from the roses got them in order, and said to the other detectives and the captain, "There's only one word on each card." "Well read them," John said impatiently. Olivia gave him a look then read them allowed, "Our. Cd. Is. In. The. Last. Bouquet," Olivia got the dozen that had the last card in it and saw the cd. She got it out and opened it. When she did a note fell out she picked it up and read it

'_Liv, _

_You most likely got rid of the first one I got you so here's this one. Also if you have this it means you'll be seeing me in about a week or so…_

_Much luve from…._

_Your Kick-ass BLONDIE' _

Olivia read it again… and again. Then noticed tears were in her eyes and the guys were asking her what was the matter.

She looked up, smiled, and said, "Our Kick-ass Blondie is coming home."

Not every one knew who that was but the ones that did had big smiles for the rest of the day and nothing could get them out of there good mood…

FINIS

See the little purple button push it and review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay first I want to thank my signed reviewers:

**huntresscarterolivia: **you were the first to review my story. Which is awesome cause I didn't expect to get any reviews much less one that said they wanted more...Thank you!

**CoryS**: I'm sorry if that bothers you, but right now it is the easiest thing for me to write so I write it...Thank you for reviewing I hope it doesn't bother you so much you stop reading!

**psalm57: **thanks and the flower thing..I have no idea where it came from! Thanks for reviewing!

**SVU Chicky: **OMG! I didn't expect someone as good at writing as you would review..Thank you so much!(Can you teach me that dance?lol.)

Well now that that's over I'm going to try making this chappie more interesting for ya'll. Also, there's not going to be to much of Alex in this chappie. Sry. This is going to be AU too, just so you know...On with the story!

**Blondie chapter2**:

"So our Blondie is coming home?" Fin asked when the detectives were alone. "Yeah. She is," said a smiling Olivia. "Are you two still mad at Olivia and me for not telling you?" Elliot asked John and Fin as he got up to get his coat. "We were never really mad. Just annoyed that ya'll wouldn't tell us. I mean Alex is like our sister. Plus you know Cragen thinks of her as a daughter," John said getting his jacket also. "We know and we really are sorry," Olivia said, "we just thought the less people who know the better." Just as she said that a woman with red hair came in and said to Olivia, "This is for you, ma'am." The woman gave her an envelope and left. Everyone gathered around; expecting another letter for their 'Kick-ass Blondie'. To say they were shocked when they opened it would have been an understatement.

"Is that another letter from Blondie?" asked Cragen as he came into the squid room. He was silently hoping it was, for he had just had a meeting with the police commissioner(sp?) about one of his desk detectives behavior and could use some good news. Olivia, the first to get over the shock, said, "No, sir. It isn't.""Let me see," he said preparing for the worse. She handed him the letter and he read it aloud, _"Olivia, my dear, sweet Olivia. I've been watching you. You have a beautiful figure. Especially when you get out of the shower in the morning. But you look best when your sleeping. Your face has no signs of anger or sadness; just a peaceful angelic glow. I saw you in the park yesterday. Why didn't you say hello or wave? Why Olivia, why. Are you to good to be seen talking or waving to me? Are you to good because you're a detective? Does it give you the right to ignore me? Does it? No it doesn't and your going to pay, because no one ignores me. No one. Not even some stuck-up, bitchy detective. So watch out. Watch out for me._

_Until next time,_

_Tommy Boy_

As Cragen finished reading the letter everyone looked at Olivia, who had dropped the tough cop facade. "Olivia...Olivia," Fin was saying. "Wha..." Olivia said coming out of her trance. "You left us for a minute,""Oh. Sorry guys," she apologized to her 'brothers'. "What is it Olivia?" Elliot asked her. "I think I know who Tommy Boy is," she told them. "Well? Who?" John asked her rudely, but she knew this was because he was mad at whoever had sent the offensive letter.

I know it ain't a lot but if you review I might write morehint hint


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay first I want to thank my signed reviewers:

**huntresscarterolivia: **you were the first to review my story. Which is awesome cause I didn't expect to get any reviews much less one that said they wanted more...Thank you!

**CoryS**: I'm sorry if that bothers you, but right now it is the easiest thing for me to write so I write it...Thank you for reviewing I hope it doesn't bother you so much you stop reading!

**psalm57: **thanks and the flower thing..I have no idea where it came from! Thanks for reviewing!

**SVU Chicky: **OMG! I didn't expect someone as good at writing as you would review..Thank you so much!(Can you teach me that dance?lol.)

Well now that that's over I'm going to try making this chappie more interesting for ya'll. Also, there's not going to be to much of Alex in this chappie. Sry. This is going to be AU too, just so you know...On with the story!

**Blondie chapter2**:

"So our Blondie is coming home?" Fin asked when the detectives were alone. "Yeah. She is," said a smiling Olivia. "Are you two still mad at Olivia and me for not telling you?" Elliot asked John and Fin as he got up to get his coat. "We were never really mad. Just annoyed that ya'll wouldn't tell us. I mean Alex is like our sister. Plus you know Cragen thinks of her as a daughter," John said getting his jacket also. "We know and we really are sorry," Olivia said, "we just thought the less people who know the better." Just as she said that a woman with red hair came in and said to Olivia, "This is for you, ma'am." The woman gave her an envelope and left. Everyone gathered around; expecting another letter for their 'Kick-ass Blondie'. To say they were shocked when they opened it would have been an understatement.

"Is that another letter from Blondie?" asked Cragen as he came into the squid room. He was silently hoping it was, for he had just had a meeting with the police commissioner(sp?) about one of his desk detectives behavior and could use some good news. Olivia, the first to get over the shock, said, "No, sir. It isn't.""Let me see," he said preparing for the worse. She handed him the letter and he read it aloud, _"Olivia, my dear, sweet Olivia. I've been watching you. You have a beautiful figure. Especially when you get out of the shower in the morning. But you look best when your sleeping. Your face has no signs of anger or sadness; just a peaceful angelic glow. I saw you in the park yesterday. Why didn't you say hello or wave? Why Olivia, why. Are you to good to be seen talking or waving to me? Are you to good because you're a detective? Does it give you the right to ignore me? Does it? No it doesn't and your going to pay, because no one ignores me. No one. Not even some stuck-up, bitchy detective. So watch out. Watch out for me._

_Until next time,_

_Tommy Boy_

As Cragen finished reading the letter everyone looked at Olivia, who had dropped the tough cop facade. "Olivia...Olivia," Fin was saying. "Wha..." Olivia said coming out of her trance. "You left us for a minute,""Oh. Sorry guys," she apologized to her 'brothers'. "What is it Olivia?" Elliot asked her. "I think I know who Tommy Boy is," she told them. "Well? Who?" John asked her rudely, but she knew this was because he was mad at whoever had sent the offensive letter.

I know it ain't a lot but if you review I might write morehint hint


End file.
